Dyskusja:Ten, którego imienia nie można wymawiać
Artykuł powinien nazywać się Lord Voldemort czy też Tom Marvolo Riddle? W koncu Riddle to jego prawdziwe imię, Voldemort to pseudo / R.A.B Myślę, że powinna nazywać się strona "Lord Voldemort". Ale jak w wyszukiwarce wpisze się "Tom Marvolo Riddle" to tez ta strona się otworzy... Monilip 16:01 18 gru 2006 Mi się wydaje, że powinno być "Tom Marvolo Riddle" bowiem tak jest(chyba)na angielskiej wikipedii i Harry Potter Wiki. Karutalk 09:40, 2 sty 2008 (UTC) macie tu podwójne przekierowane, wiecie o tym? Monilip 22:41, 26 sty 2008 (UTC) ::Tak wiemy. Jeśli byś poszukała uważnie w rejestrze przeniesień, a nie od razu pisała to co piszesz, to byś wiedziała że przeniosłem automatycznie jeszcze dyskusję. Karutalk 08:30, 27 sty 2008 (UTC) nie mam zamiaru zaczynać z Tobą kłótni, ja tylko informowałam. Monilip 12:46, 27 sty 2008 (UTC) :::Ja też się nie zamierzam kłócić. Jedynie poinformowałem jak to działa. Na przyszłość -zwykle, jeśli przenoszę artykuł przenoszę też dyskusję. Pozdrawiam. Karutalk 13:16, 27 sty 2008 (UTC) mi chodziło o ten artykuł: http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Voldemortmoże źle napisałam to... Monilip 13:36, 27 sty 2008 (UTC) :Zapewniam Cię Monilip, że wszystko jest w porządku - nie ma się co martwić. Tak na marginesie, dopiero czytam sobie 7 tom popijając kawą:)Karutalk 14:42, 27 sty 2008 (UTC) Może się mylę ale...(Karu jak nie skończyłeś czytać HPiIŚ nie czytaj dalej tego!) ja odniosłam wrażenie że Glidogona pomimo wszystko zabił Voldemort...przecież sam się Peter nie udusił? Ja wiem, udusiła go jego własna ręka :P ale w końcu jakybto Voldimu ją stworzył, nie? nie chcę zmieniać tego, może ja coś źle zrozumiała dlatego tu piszę.... Monilip 17:30, 29 sty 2008 (UTC) Może właśnie dlatego go ta ręka udusiła? Skoro Voldemort mu ją dał, to może ta ręka go udusiła za brak posłuszeństwa wobec Voldemorta. Nieposłuszeństwo Glizdgoona mogło opierać się na tym, że nie doniósł Voldemortowi o tym jak Harry i reszta uciekają z dworku Malfoyów i Voldemort mógł np. za pomocą tej ręki kontrolować Glizdogona używać wobec niego legilimencji, o czym Glizdogon nie musiał wiedzieć i dlatego mógł uznać, że Glizdogon jest nieposłuszny wobec niego...Może gdyby Pettigrew doniósł o ucieczce, wtedy ta ręka by go nie udusiła? W końcu ta ręka była dziełem Voldemorta i jestem pewny w 100%, że Voldemort umiał kontrolować tą rękę, zauważ też że Voldemort potrafił również wykryć kto kłamie i wg mnie ta ręka, która udusiła Glizdogona miała związek z legilimencją i w ten sposób, mógł kontrolować Glizdogona. Nie zmienia to faktu, że częściowo uratował Harry'ego,rehabilitując się choć trochę za zdradę Lily i Jamesa..Karutalk 17:46, 29 sty 2008 (UTC) :Chodziło mi o słowo " samobójstwo" czy pasuje do Petera.... ::IMO pasuje, ale można np. zmienić na "Peter Pettigrew uduszony ręką ofiarowaną mu przez Voldemorta w czwartym tomie". Karutalk 19:24, 29 sty 2008 (UTC) :::Musi być "Voldemort", bo to najbardziej znane "imię" Voldemorta. Bląd Zginął 2 maja, a urodził się w 1927 Fikcja? Lord Voldemort ... '''postać fikcyjna,' potężny czarnoksiężnik z serii powieści J. K. Rowling o Harrym Potterze,'' skąd to określenie "fikcyjna"? jeżeli to HP Wiki, rozumiem, że przyjmujemy pogląd świata czarodziejów - dla nich Voldemort był postacią jak najbardziej realną. Jeżeli przyjmujemy "mugolski" punkt widzenia, powinno się informacje o fikcyjności dodawać przed każdym opisywanym hasłem. Nieścisłości Dlaczego jest tu napisane, że Voldemort był Ministrem Magii? Za jego panowania funkcję tę pełnił Pius Thicknesse, który był pod działaniem Imperiusa. Co do patronusa także nie jestem pewna; wydaje mi się, że on w ogóle go nie używał, bo przecież dementorzy byli po jego stronie. Voldemort nie był animagiem, tylko Harry nasuwa się takie przypuszczenie (V tom, s.547, pierwszy akapit, rozdział "Boże Narodzenie na oddziale zamkniętym"). Oświećcie mnie. Hyenka :Skoro widzisz jakiś błąd, to go popraw. Ola 15:06, lip 24, 2010 (UTC) Urodziny Voldemorta ;P Tee, ale tam jest błąd. Tom Marvolo Riddle się urodził gdzieś w Boże Narodzenie, a nie w Sylwestra!! To było napisane w 6 części Harry'ego, jak w myślodsiewni Dumbledore rozmawia z Panią Cole(książka). Lord Voldemort i Tom Marvolo Riddle Ja mam pomusł żeby stworzyć dwie osobne strony jedna Tom Marvolo Roddle i drugą jako Lord Voldemort wtedy w tym przypadku by każdy wiedział gdzie znaleść to i to to jest według mnie najlepszy sposub aby ten artykuł mniał bardzo fajne barwy Oferuje Dawidn99 12:42, wrz 21, 2011 (UTC) Niepotrzebne dublowanie artykułów. Wszystko o Voldemorcie jest w artykule Tom Marvolo Riddle i wpisując "Voldemort" też z automatu przekieruje do Tom Marvolo Riddle. Karupixel 17:14, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) O ile wiem, to Voldek był także prefektem naczelnym. Tak na marginesie zaczeliście fajną dyskusję o Lordzie Voldermorcie. Właśnie oglądam książe pół-krwi i myśle , nie rozumiem dlaczego Lord ma taki nieszczęśliwy los. I nie rozumiem dlaczego tak się stało ,że na dzieciństwo potrafił tyle rzeczy....a tak może wytłumaczycie mi o co chodzi z Draconem? dlaczego boi się Voldermorta? voldemort !!! 178.43.197.149 13:39, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) 'Voldemort po śmierci' Po śmierci Voldemort nie mógł zostać duchem, ponieważ jego zbrodnie były zbyt surowe. Musiał istnieć w karłowatej formie, jaką Harry zobaczył w otchłani King's Cross. Nie chcę tego poprawiać, bo nie jestem autorką :) Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz i bardzo proszę o pomoc w jej zrozumieniu... otóż Voldemort zabijając w lesie Harry'ego zabija tylko część swojej duszy żyjącą w Harrym - niby dlaczego? Jakie to ma logiczne uzasadnienie? Dlaczego w zasadzie nie zabija też Harry'ego? Wybaczcie, jeśli coś mi umknęło i stąd te wątpliwości... Ach, i jeszcze taka mała wzmianka - Voldemort stworzył swojego ostatniego horkruksa - Nagini - zabijając Franka Bryce'a, mugola w 4 części, o czym w 6 tomie mówi Dumbledore91.142.195.3 01:16, gru 19, 2012 (UTC)spostrzegawcza Czy Voldemort był animagiem? O tym wogóle nie ma w książce. Ksywka Voldemorta :D Chciałam się spytać gdzie jest napisane że Irytek nazwał Voldemorta jakoś "Voldekrefekt" ? Oczywiście przeczytałam wszystkie część łacznie z ostatnią i niczego takiego tam nie było. Jedynie Irytek nazwał go "Voldek" .Czy było inaczej w filmie czy co ? Jeżeli mysle dobrze to prosze poprawić XDD Hermione_Oll . Sprobuje wytlumaczyc powyzsze pytania. Otoz Harry pozwolil mu sie zabic, wiec czastka Voldemorta umarla. A Voldemort w czwartym tonie uzyl krwi Harrego by sie odrodzic. W krwi Harrego byla ofiara jego matki. Wiec krew wybranca plynela takze w Czarnym Panu. Ofiara Lily dzialala w nich obu. Harry musial życ poki Sam wiesz kto żyje. W ciele Voldemorta zyla ofiara Lily i poki czar zyl musial zyc Harry. Moze to troche skomplikowane . Dlatego powiem ci tak: Harry chcial umrzec za wszystkich w zamku( chcial !). I to wystraczylo by i on żyl. Zrobil to samo co jego matka. A dotego czar jego matki dziala na nich. Poza tym Harry musial zyc by pokonac Voldemorta , byl wybramcem. I to nie przez przypadek jego matka ochronila go, nie przez przypadek Harry stawil czolo Voldemortowi na cmentarzu i nie przez przypadek nie bronil sie w zakazanym lesie. On znal milosc najsilniejsza moc we wszechswiecie, do czego zdolny nie byl Czarny Pan. Jesli zna sie milosc i ja szanuje ona zawsze jest w stanie cie obronic. Voldemort nie byl animagiem, ale gdy nie ma sie ciala, a zyje sie dzieki horkluksom mozna wejsc do czyjegos ciala. Wiec Voldemort mogl np. wejsc do ciala weza. Wytlumacze ci. Rowling dała mu taki los, bo czasami jesli ma zycie pelne cierpienia cala twoja nienwisc obraca sie przeciwko swiatu. Draco bal sie Voldemorta, bo Voldemort grozil ze zabije jego rodzine, ktora Draco bardzo kochal. A Czarny Pan byl zdolny bo od strony matki pochodzil od slawnego Salazara Slyterina. To jest Tomek Rydel XDJake398 (dyskusja) 15:33, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Zmieńcie nazwę na Lord Voldemort, bo pod takim imieniem jest znany najbardziej. Któś może oglądał tylka 1. część i nazwa powinna być taka!